


Movie Night

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Title:** **Movie Night**  
 **Author:**     
 **Pairings/characters:** Clark Lex Clex    
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** None   
 **Spoilers:** None   
**Prompts:** Movie Night  
 **For:** Clex Bingo /    
 **Betas:**   ,   Thank you ladies for holding my hand. I made some changes so any mistakes are my own.

 **Short summary:**  What do two of the most powerful men in the world like to do when things get stressful on a Friday night? Watch a movie of course. But Clark as usual can't keep his mind on the movie. Especially with Lex licking butter off of his fingers like that. *grin*

 

 

[ ](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Smallville%20Drawing%20Mannips/?action=view&current=1-MovieNightframeMAIN.jpg)


End file.
